1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a thin film transistor substrate, and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate having improved reliability, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active-matrix display device uses a thin film transistor as a switching device or a driving device, and includes gate lines for transmitting a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and data lines for transmitting a signal to a pixel electrode.
Recently, to implement high-speed driving in a display device with an increased area, an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor has been developed. In an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor, a semiconductor layer is formed from an oxide semiconductor material, and a signal line is formed from a low-resistance copper or copper alloy. However, an oxide semiconductor layer may be damaged in a process of patterning the signal line by wet etching. The damage to the semiconductor layer may negatively influence reliability of the thin film transistor.